mgamaiklingkuwentofandomcom_tl-20200214-history
Ang Kwento nina Takumi at Grace Ni: FrootyPatottie (follow her on wattpad)
Bata palang ay para silang pandikit na hindi mahiwa-hiwalay sa isa't isa. Isang babae at isang lalaki lumaking magkasabay . Sa bawat pag-usbong at paglubog ng araw lagi silang magkasamang naglalaro at nag-aaway . Wala lamang ito sa iba kasi sila'y bata pa . Nagmamay-ari ng tindahan ang pamilya ni Grace at Takumi . Laging nagkukumpetansya ang ama ng dalawang bata kung sinong may malaking sales ng cake . Huy! Lampaso! Ba't ang puti mo? Siguro bakla ka noh! sabi ni Grace kay Takumi dahil may lahi itong banyaga . Palagi namang sagot ni Takumi'y You're just jealous . Lumipas ang maraming taon , panibagong mga halaman ang makikita sa paligid at panibagong pagsubok . Dahil nang tumungtong na sila sa edad na sampu'y namatay ang ina ni Grace dahil sa kanser . Walang pakundangan ang luha na lumalabas sa mata ni Grace at ang kanyang pamilya . Siya'y nagtungo sa kanyang kalaro at patuloy pa rin ang agos ng kanyang luha . Walang imik na niyakap ni Takumi si Grace dahil kinakailangan niya iyon . Nagtungo sila sa baybay , at sabay nilang pinanood ang palubog nang araw . Medyo humina na din ang mga luha ni Grace at siya'y nakatulog sa braso ni Takumi . Anim na hunyo ang lumipas. At maituturing na binata't dalaga na ang dalawa . Akala nila'y pwede pa rin nila gawin ang mga ginagawa nila nang sila'y bata pa ngunit lahat ay nagbago. Pati ang suot , pati ang mga galaw at pati ang damdamin . Bantay sarado ang ama sa mga lalaking lumalapit kay Grace kaya naputol ang koneksyon ng dalawa . Ngunit nakaisip ng paraan si Grace upang makapag-usap sila ng kanyang matalik na kaibigan . Tuwing gabi , lahat ng tao'y tulog at tanging ang plastik cans na pinagdugtong na maliit na string upang gawing telepono ang buhay . Si Grace at Takumi'y nag-uusap gamit iyon habang nakabukas ang kanilang bintana at sila'y nakadungaw , tanging ang bituin at ang buwan ang kanilang witness . Nasa ikaapat na taon na sila ng hayskul at si Grace ay sumali sa dance club habang si Takumi nama'y sa photography club . Sabay silang pumasok sa eskwelahan . Ang dating lampaso ang buhok tsaka may maruming damit na si Takumi'y ibang iba na , sa ngayon siya'y nakabihis nang maayos at panlalaki na rin ang dating ng kanyang brown na buhok. Ang dati namang maikli at parang lalaki ang buhok at puro peklat na si Grace ay nag-iba na rin siya'y dalagang-dalaga na sa ngayon mataas na rin ang buhok , makinis na rin ang balat at may suot na salaming pambasa na nababagay sa kanya. Ganoon pa rin ang dalaga masigla at parating may baong kwento para sa binata. Pasekretong kinukunan ng video ni Takumi si Grace habang bibaybay nila ang sidewalk patungong eskwelahan . Ganito na rin ang binata nang tumungtong sila sa edad na sampu may kakaibang pulso ang kanyang puso sa tuwing nariyan si Grace sa tabi , ito'y bumibilis at parang kabayo ang tinig . At nung sila'y lumalaki na , mas lumalalim na rin ang pagtingin ni Takumi kay Grace . I've fallen inlove with my bestfriend sabi nga niya sa kanyang sarili.Pero hindi masaya si Takumi sa kanyang huling taon sa hayskul sa dahilang pagtungtong niya sa kolehiyo siya'y lilipat sa amerika upang ipagpatuloy dun ang kanyang pangarap bilang isang propesyunal na photographer. At naisipan na rin niya na sabihin ang kanyang damdamin kay Grace bago siya umalis . Nang sila'y pauwi na , naisipan ni Takumi na pumunta sa baybay at panoorin ang palubog na araw . Grace I have to say something..... '' ''Sige sabihin mo na! Tingnan mo ang araw palubog na ohh! Ang ganda iguhit.... At nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita si Grace , pero agad naman niyang natandaan na may sasabihin si Takumi sa kanya . '' Ay pasensya na! Ayan naman ang armalite kong bibig hahaa! Ano nga pala ang sasabihin mo Takumi?'' Pumunta si Takumi sa bridge agad namang sumunod si Grace . I......I'm going to America to finish college . bigla namang namilog ang mata ni Grace at kamuntikan nang mahulog sa tubig mabuti't nahawakan ni Takumi ang kanyang kamay . And ............I've always been inlove with you. ''parang tumigil ang mundo ni Grace nang marinig ang sumunod na pangungusap . Siya'y hindi makapagsalita at umiwas siya sa tingin ng binata sa huli'y siya'y tumakbo palayo . Maraming buwan ang lumipas at ang parating ginagawa ni Grace ay iwasan si Takumi , nanatiling nakasarado ang kanilang bintana tuwing gabi . Nawala ang kanilang koneksyon ... Sabi ng mga kaibigan ni Grace na kailangan niyang sagutin si Takumi . Gumawa ang mga kaibigan ni Grace ng paraan upang maibsan ang kahihiyang nararamdaman ni Grace kapag humaharap siya kay Takumi pero hindi ito naging matagumpay sapagkat kapag nakaharap na ng dalaga ang binata siya'y tatakbo ng mabilisan . Hanggang sa isang araw ..... ''Grace , nasagot mo na ba si Takumi? tanong ni Clarese -kaklase/kaibigan ni Grace. Hindi pa ,pero sasagutin ko rin siya ..... Tsk..Tsk...Tsk.. Bakit? Huli ka na! Nag-transfer ng eskwelahan si Takumi sa amerika ! Pasakay na siya ng bus , ngayon patungong Manila ....Kung bibilisan mo ang takbo mo maaari mo pa siyang abutan . Ano?! walang ka ano-ano'y tumindig si Grace sa kinauupan tsaka binilisan ang takbo . Pumasok naman ang isang kaklase ni Grace na si Marie. Anong meron kay Grace? Nakita ko siyang palabas ng gate ng school natin.''tanong ni Marie kay Clarese na nakangisi. ''Nagsinungaling ako sa kanya . Ang sabi'y ko'y aalis na si Takumi ang totoo niyon ay aattend lang siya ng entrance exam .. Hahaha! Mabuti na rin iyon para makapagtapat na rin si Grace . sang-ayon ni Marie na nakangiti na rin na abot hanggang langit . Sa kabilang banda naman , pinagpapawisan na si Grace habang buong lakas niyang pini-pedal ang kanyang bisikleta para umabot sa estasyon ng bus. Bawat taong dumaan kanyang pinipilit iwasan maabutan lang niya si Takumi . Halos hindi mahulugan ng karayom ang estasyon ng bus . Tingin sa kaliwa , tingin sa kanan . At wala doon ang hinahanap-hanap ni Grace . Takumi , nasan ka?! lalong bumilis ang pintig ng puso ni Grace ng may umalis ng bus . Nang hindi makita ni Grace si Takumi kahit saan , naisipan niyang pumunta sa announcer at daglian niyang inagaw ang mikropono . 'Paging Takumi Khent!Paging Takumi Khent!Alam kong naririnig mo ako ....' Bigla namang napahinto si Takumi sa pagsakay sa bus . Yung boses na iyon .... 'Gusto ko lang sabihin bago ka umalis na -----'' ngunit hindi natapos ni Grace ang sasabihin sa dahilan linapitan siya ng mga gwardya at inagaw sa kanya ang mikropono . ''Ang dapat sayo'y ikulo---'' sabi ng gwardya sa maluha-luhang Grace . 'Release her ...She is not guilty ... She's an escapee from the mental and Iam her caretaker ... pagsisinungaling ni Takumi na halatang pinapawisan sa pagtakbo . Pinakawalan naman ng gwardya si Grace . Bigla namang namula si Grace nang makita si Takumi na nakatayo sa harap niya . ''Grace? Why--- '' napatigil sa pagsasalita si Takumi sa dahilang hinalikan ni Grace ang pisngi ng binata . 'M........M-Mahal din kita Takumi!''''